What Love is not
by miAochii
Summary: its about how ron and hremione confessed their love for each other. One-Shot fanfic!(almost)...OMG! its finished at last!
1. Troubles of a Lady

What Love is Not  
  
Chapter One: Troubles of a Lady  
  
A/N: Hello everybody! First off, my name is Vanessa Querubin and I'm another hopeless ff writer that is obsessed and totally in love with the Harry Potter series. Well, it's been a while since I wrote an ff...well...this ff of mine is about Hermione and Ron's feelings for each other. The start of this story was after Ron and Hermione argued about the Yule Ball that occurred in the fourth book. Hehehehe...I hope you enjoy it...and please don't sue me if it sucks coz' its been a century since I last wrote a fanfic about these two lovebirds...=) and about the poem thingy, well, that's not mine either coz' it was written by my beloved Great Aunt Dolores Barros. (Gosh! I really envy her talent in writing love poems) Oh yeah, please give some reviews so that I could get some ideas and know what you think about it...Love yah all and thanks in advance.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES! SO DON'T SUE ME... I'm only one of those who wish they were J.K. Rowling...but then again....anyways..enjoy!  
  
P.S. I promise you all that this is only ALMOST a one-shot ff but it has Four chapters only! I promise to post it everyday! PROMISE! So that it wouldn't be such a cliff-hanger!   
  
What Love is Not  
  
But love is not a matter of reactions  
  
Its either there or not there  
  
It could be me loving you  
  
Without you loving me  
  
"How thick could that guy get?" Hermione thought angrily as she stomped across her dormitory to her bed.  
  
It had been four years since they've known each other and yet he still haven't got a clue that she has certain special feelings for him, ("I think...." Hermione thought) which was very painful to think about. All through the years she's been falling in love for him, knowing more about him, and seeing a certain trait in him that other people cant see through him made her think and wonder if he finally got the message after she had slipped a tiny bit of what she really feel for him after their argument.  
  
"oh...what am I thinking? He's pretty thick! That prat! He's even slower than either Goyle or Crabbe!" she told herself dismissively shaking the thought away as she changed into her nightgown.  
  
And love is not a matter of time and space  
  
Its neither where nor when  
  
It could be me feeling the essence  
  
Of your love when we embrace  
  
And you feeling only our bodies warmth  
  
As she lay awake on her bed tossing and turning, trying her best to sleep, she cant help but to think about the times when she was trying to let him know how much she cared for him and later on thought it had finally occurred to him, but then she was always caught in surprise when she noticed that he still ignored about it and then start acting awkwardly and thought she was just reacting too much. "But still..." she thought. "...There may be a little chance that he feels the same way too." She said to herself hopefully and then she slept.  
  
It could be me dreaming of love  
  
That transcends the here and now  
  
Constant and enduring as the sun  
  
And you thinking of love as a vanishing star  
  
As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, Hermione still haven't figured out how Ron had taken in their argument but then thought that he's still the total jerk because he hadn't taken in a word she told him.  
  
Ginny had been a real help for her for quite a while because she was the only living soul who knows about how she feels about Ron and was the only one comforting her whenever she needed somebody to whom she could share her problem with him.  
  
"oh, come on Hermione. Don't take it like that. But look on the brighter side! There could be a chance that he likes you too because he seems always angry whenever you mention Viktor Krum." Ginny said soothingly to her one day after another Hermione's fight with her brother.  
  
"oh don't be silly Ginny! Its really hopeless" Hermione sighed as she looked across the common room to look at red-haired lad that she loved through time.  
  
It could be me loving you for who you are  
  
And you seeing only how different I am 


	2. the passionate call of longing of the so...

  
  
Chapter Two: Passionate calls of Longing of the soul.  
  
A/N: Ah well...hello again my dear readers! By the way now that you know Hermione's point of view, lets take a sneak peak to Ron's POV this time...so enjoy! And please please make some reviews pleas? Pretty please? Thanks a lot!  
  
Ron's POV  
  
"Damn! How dare she talks about Vicky? I can't believe her! It seems that she is more happy with the ugly git than to be with us!" Ron breathed angrily. Harry grinned mischievously at Ron.  
  
"What?!" Ron spat.  
  
"You know mate? I think you really like her!" Harry said amused with his discovery emphasizing the word "really" even though he is still nervous about the third task.  
  
"What the heck gave you the idea about that?" Ron said while turning crimson red.  
  
"Ah! I see that you're blushing! So its true then!" Harry laughed heartily as Ron scowled at him.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! Me? Likes Hermione? Get a grip Harry! She's one of my best friends! How can I have some feelings for her?" Ron lied. Ah! But you do like her! Said a nasty voice inside his head. Yeah, I know about that. He argued back. But then it seems impossible that she too have some feelings for me because we fight too much. He said hopelessly. Don't lose hope my lad! There might be some chance so don't give up and then soon you will know. The voice said dismissively but Ron didn't get what it said.  
  
"Ron? Are you okay?" said Harry but seemed a bit distant to Ron.  
  
"RON!" said Harry more urgently.  
  
"Huh? What? Did you say something Harry?" Ron snapped out from his trance.  
  
"Hmmmm...I think its better for you to go up to Madam Pomfrey...you don't look so right," said Harry with concern in his voice.  
  
"No, I'm alright Harry...its just that I had been thinking," Ron said seriously.  
  
"What?" Harry said curiously.  
  
"Its been a while since we've known each other and that through the years...well...I kinda...well..." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Spill it out mate! Don't worry I wont laugh." Harry said reassuringly.  
  
"Well... I somehow had developed some certain feelings for her..." Ron muttered.  
  
"Hah! I knew it! So then...why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Harry suggested after he threw his fist in triumph.  
  
"ARE YOU MAD?" Ron almost shouted. The whole common room fell silent and then his eyes lingered a while to where Hermione sat closely with Ginny beside her. She looked concerned and mildly surprised.  
  
"Are you mad?" Ron hissed as the other Gryffindors went back to their own business.  
  
"Nope...I just thought it's best if you tell her so that she could understand why you've been acting like that for the past few days." Harry shrugged.  
  
"What if she dumps me? Or worst even stay away from me eh?" Ron said looking a bit scared at the thought.  
  
"Well...we will not know until you confess it to her. Right?" Harry said.  
  
"Oh come on—"Ron started but was cut off.  
  
"No, Ron. Don't think about it that way." Harry said seriously.  
  
"You know mate? Its best if you tell your feelings for her with your entire heart and take it as a challenge! I know deep inside you can do it and that a real man doesn't fear what would come next but to tell himself that at least he had said what he needs to say before he realizes that its already too late." Harry trailed off looking quite surprised for himself.  
  
"And besides! We had already gone through a lot more difficult challenges... maybe after you tell her how you really feel for her, you realize that it wasn't so hard at all!" After that, Harry decided to head off to their dormitory.  
  
Ron was very surprised that Harry had known about his feelings for Hermione and that he really did consider that he ought to tell her.  
  
He lingered his eyes once again to where Hermione and Ginny sat, then sighed deeply as he looked hungrily to Hermione.  
  
My fevered veins make me  
  
More feverish  
  
With streams  
  
Of longing for you  
  
What is this feeling I feel  
  
When I see you-  
  
Stronger,  
  
More intense  
  
When you are near  
  
My blood rushes,  
  
Every muscle  
  
Of my flesh quivers  
  
In strange hungers-  
  
Yearning,  
  
Wanting so much  
  
To touch your hands,  
  
Your hair, your lips,  
  
And when we kiss  
  
I feel such burning in the chest.  
  
Between the loins  
  
I feel such aches.  
  
What is this wanton malady  
  
That causes such dysfunction-  
  
Is it love  
  
Or is it lust?  
  
Ron had snapped out of his trance when he noticed Hermione rose up from her seat and then slowly, gracefully, she headed off to where Ron sat while Ron felt butterflies in his stomach as she drew nearer.  
  
"Okay...maybe this would be the time." Ron said to himself as Hermione sat to one of the chairs beside Ron.  
  
"Umm...Hermione, I need to talk to your about something" Ron started.  
  
A/N: I think that's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! And remember to please give out some reviews about what you think. Hehehe...I will really appreciate it...I feel so terrible! Please don't sue me if the story sucks! Those reviews can help me a lot though. 


	3. the Confession of the Gentleman

Chapter Three: The Confession of the Gentleman  
  
A/N: Ah...before I decided to make only a one-shot...but then it had been quite longer than expected! Hehehe...anyways, I would really like to have your opinion if you would like a sequel...but then it's your choice! And by the way, thank for giving me those reviews! It really inspired me to finish this story! So onto the story...I hope you like it. And by the way, in the poems in this chapter, when you see: - It means that it is Ron's thoughts expressed into poem while: means that it is Hermione's thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: ONCE AGAIN...I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES...sobs but I wish I could sobs  
  
Hermione and Ron's POV  
  
"ARE YOU MAD?!" Ron almost shouted.  
  
"Hmmm... I wonder what happened to those two?" Hermione thought as she looked at Harry and Ron's direction.  
  
"I wonder what happened?" Ginny voiced out what Hermione was thinking.  
  
"Maybe – oh! Harry is already heading to their dormitory. Oh dear...did they had a fight about something?" Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
"Maybe... but then it doesn't seems so 'cause if they had a fight, my brother should already be stomping out towards us and then throw all his frustrations." Ginny suggested while looking a bit tired already.  
  
"Well you have a point there... anyways, Ginny, maybe you should sleep already. You do look a little tired," said Hermione as she pats Ginny on the shoulder.  
  
"Okay...'night then!" Ginny yawned and then headed off to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"'Night!" Hermione called after her.  
  
Hermione slowly rose up from her chair and then walked across the room towards Ron. As she sat down to one of the chairs beside the one he is sitting at, she looked at his face and was surprised to see that he was looking at her in a very serious way that is much different than the ones she's used to.  
  
"Ummm... Hermione, I need to talk to you about something" said Ron.  
  
"Need to talk about what?" Hermione thought very startled.  
  
"About what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ummm...well, you see... ummm... how can I put this?" Ron mumbled looking down at his foot.  
  
"What? By the way, while you're thinking what you're going to say to me, I was just wondering a while ago about what had happened to you and Harry." Hermione said concern audible from her voice.  
  
"Oh, THAT... It's nothing really...we were just talking about something and then he gave me a quite crazy suggestion but I have to admit, he do have a point about it." Ron said as Harry's words seemed to echo in his mind again and again.  
  
"Oh... so what do you want to talk about anyway?" Hermione said leaning back to her chair.  
  
"Is there something you wish to tell me?"  
  
"Huh? How did you know?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Ron! We've been friends since our first year so I quite know a lot about you already!" Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Oh... I see..." Ron said embarrassed.  
  
-You continue to touch  
  
-My heart and soul  
  
-Though I try  
  
-To keep them hidden,  
  
-You easily find them  
  
-With the searching fingers  
  
-Of you words  
  
"Well..." Ron started and then tried to look deep into those beautiful, dark, brown eyes.  
  
"Well, what? Oh! Just stop beating around the bush and get over it!" Hermione said getting a little bit impatient but deep inside, she wasn't so sure what would come next.  
  
"Well here goes nothing" Ron thought plucking up all the courage inside of him.  
  
-For so long I tried  
  
-To hide the tears  
  
-Behind the rituals  
  
-Of each passing day  
  
-Filling each moment  
  
-With infinite tasks  
  
-Leaving no time to think  
  
-Or feel  
  
-Behind a wall  
  
-I tried to hide my heart  
  
-From roving eyes  
  
-Seeking no Favors  
  
-Accepted none  
  
-For so long I feared to sleep  
  
-And sleeping dream, and hope  
  
-For things I cannot have  
  
-But tonight  
  
-There's a restlessness  
  
-That stirs the soul;  
  
-The heart refuses to lie quiet  
  
-Within its prison wall  
  
Ron then started to tell her all from the very beginning. How he had regretted all the things that he had said and done to her in their first year. How his heart shattered when he saw her petrified in their second year and had dawned to him that he cares for her even more of a friend. And how he had truly been sorry for accusing her cat and stubbornly did not try to understood why she had told Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt in their third year. And how he was feeling really jealous whenever he sees Hermione and Krum together especially in the Yule Ball.  
  
"The good thing at least, in my situation, is that almost everybody are asleep now." Ron thought as he tells Hermione his all heart to her.  
  
-Perhaps I'm just a dreamy fool  
  
-I'm so much a fool  
  
-To think you also care  
  
-That you also remember me  
  
-When darkness comes  
  
-And silence fills the night  
  
-In your moments of reverie  
  
-I wonder what you really feel for me  
  
Hermione just sat there, stunned to Ron's confession to her. She never thought that he too really do have feelings for her.  
  
Your words  
  
Kind and gentle  
  
And with this words  
  
Always aiming at the heart  
  
You have tried to pierce  
  
The veneer of my soul  
  
And still I doubt  
  
The loneliness  
  
And the passion  
  
And the longing  
  
That seemed to flow  
  
So warm  
  
So easily  
  
From the heart  
  
"Can't you see Hermione?" Ron tried to point out, as he rise up from his seat and then kneeled in front of Hermione holding her hands into his'.  
  
"I've been falling in love for you through all this years and that is why...well it's quite embarrassing to admit it... I always act so weird and had been so overprotected of you because of the love that had been growing inside of me for you. And that it hurts even more when I thought that if I don't tell you now, it would be too late." Ron said desperately as he watched Hermione's stunned face and dreading the worst of worst to come.  
  
And then a moment later, he was caught by surprise when Hermione suddenly grabbed him and gave him a big hug, hot water trickling in his neck.  
  
"Tears?" Ron thought and tried to push her a little to make her face him. He saw Hermione's face wet with free falling tears from her eyes. But out in a corner, they didn't notice that a chair moved a little bit to where they are situated.  
  
"Hermione! What's the matter? Why are you crying? Please! I beg you not to cry." Ron said as he tried to kiss her tears away. What happened? Why is she acting like this? Was she afraid about his feelings for her? Or she was just not that ready yet? But then, what was the hug about?  
  
"Oh Ron this is nothing really... its just that..." Hermione sobbed. Should I tell him already? Gosh... I am not that sure if he really true to his feelings... and if I tell him how I really feel for him, he might think I'm so easy to get... oh dear... I don't really know what to do now...well I think its better if I tell him that...yes! That's it!! Hermione thought as she looks to Ron's startlingly blue eyes.  
  
"Yes?" Ron asked, confused to Hermione's sudden reaction. I've never seen her confused like this before...what could possibly she be thinking of me now?  
  
A/N: Ah...Thanks a lot for the correction PaulaS! Anyways...tis' the end of this chapter..lol..never expected to have those reviews to be so great! I always dread that it would tell that my story sucks...but then again...thanks a lot! Well... watch out for the last and final chapter in my next update! ...Ü  


	4. The Reply of the Lady

Chapter Four: Reply of the Lady  
  
A/N: OMG!!! For the first time! I finished an ff!!!!! WOHOO!!! Ehem Anyways... well...just as promised! The FOURTH I repeat! The FOURTH and final chappie of my fan fiction is already here and it's a pretty long one too!!!! And oh! To those who had already read my story, be sure to read it again coz' there's been a lot of changes in all of the chapters...you know... corrections in the grammar and the sentences... O.o...more particularly, chapter three And by the way, you will notice in this chapter that the poem thingy is already omitted because in this chapter, they are now going to set things straight between them! And by the way, expect the unexpected from all the characters!  
  
Disclaimer: ...they're not mine...üü  
  
(Wohoo!!!! Harry Potter 3 would be out in the Philippines this 2nd of June!!!! Alright!!! I'm sooooooooooooo thrilled!!! Drool Ah...Dracoooo...drool ....Lol! Ü) Ehem back to business!  
  
What will I do? What will I do? Hermione whined to herself as though trapped in some cage but tried to wear a blank face.  
  
"Hermione? What is it?" Ron asked as he watches Hermione think.  
  
"Well...I'm not really ready yet Ron." Hermione started.  
  
Ron looked horrified.  
  
"No...it's not that I'm already rejecting you—" Hermione said hurriedly as she looked at Ron with pity. "It's just that, you're moving so fast and that I don't really know what to do in this situations. To be honest Ron, all I ask from you is time...that's all."  
  
"But why?" Ron asked blankly.  
  
"Well, even I am already called by almost everybody as a Know-it –all here at school, there are still certain things that I must decide and think all over before saying it."  
  
"Oh...so you're saying that you needed some time to think all over to the things that I said to you before you give your decision?" Ron said as though it just hit him and was catching on to what Hermione is saying.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione said exasperated. "Boys!!" she thought, irritated.  
  
Pause   
  
Then all of a sudden, they heard a sound like a person sniggering.  
  
"Ron...did you hear what I heard just a moment ago?" Hermione said looking a bit scared.  
  
"Yeah...I think so..." Ron agreed as he looked around at the completely empty Common Room.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" Hermione warned as she pulled out her wand from her pocket.  
  
"You know Hermione? Ron doesn't understand things all at once because you still need to bang it on his face" a voice from a corner said.  
  
Ron and Hermione whipped around to see who was the owner of the voice, both red in the face and was clearly startled.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!! REMOVE THAT CLOAK AT ONCE!!!" Hermione half-shouted as she rose up from her seat while Ron followed the suit.  
  
"HARRY!!" Ron said.  
  
"Well...I forgot to get my wand that I regretfully left on my things here...then I noticed that Ron wasn't in his bed yet so I thought that he might be unto something... so to be able to not disturb him, I decided to put on my invisibility cloak." Harry shrugged as he pull off his invisibility cloak and turned out that he was listening to them from a nearby mahogany- made chair near to where the two sat.  
  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO SCARE US OUT FROM OUR SKINS?!!!!!" Ron said as he rubbed his chest.  
  
"I SWEAR HARRY THAT I'M GOING TO HEX YOU!!!" Hermione shrilled as she points her wand to Harry threatingly.  
  
"Calm down Hermione!" Harry said as he bit back the grin that was threatening to show.  
  
"Then explain to us why you seem to have heard our whole conversation?" Hermione said as she slowly sat on her chair.  
  
"YEAH!" Ron agreed as he sat down too.  
  
"Well...not actually the whole conversation...to tell you the truth." Harry started as he face the two. "When I already got my wand, I noticed that you were crying" He looked to Hermione. "So, I thought there was something that Ron said to you that might had made you upset...so I stayed a while to know what's the problem." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"And then I was so confused why you had cried after hugging Ron." Harry continued.  
  
"Yeah! I noticed that too... and by the way Harry, don't forget that I heard what you said a while ago before you removed your cloak!" Ron said raising an eyebrow at Harry.  
  
"Sorry mate! But that's true you know..." Harry grinned.  
  
"Yeah... I know!" Hermione agreed.  
  
"Hey!" Ron pouted.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then turned away laughing their lung out.  
  
"Anyways—"Harry said wiping some tears out of his eye from laughing, "back to what we were talking about... could you explain why you cried after hugging Ron?"  
  
"Ah..." Hermione started, rampaging her mind for some excuse so that they would not know what she really feel for Ron. "Well...I just noticed how...er...weird...yeah that's it! I just noticed how weird he was acting lately that I thought...um...that he was somehow...er...very mad at me...but after he told me everything...well...I was just so happy that he wasn't mad at me at all...that I couldn't help but to hug him." Hermione stammered.  
  
"Oh..." Ron said looking a bit disappointed. I thought she had the same feelings for me too...Ron thought.  
  
"I see..." Harry said though looking at Hermione in a way that suggests that he had SOME other things in mind.  
  
"It's true!" Hermione said defensively.  
  
"I wasn't saying anything!" Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
After a moment of silence, Harry stood up from her chair.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"To bed...I'm tired" Harry yawned.  
  
"Really?" Hermione and Ron said both raising an eyebrow at Harry.  
  
"Really!" Harry said looking quite taken aback.  
  
"I think I'll go up to..." Hermione said after a while.  
  
"Yeah...me too..." Ron said and then the trio said their goodnights and headed off to their dormitories.  
  
Days after that night, Hermione and Ron was helping Harry in mastering all the spells that he might need in the task in the empty Transfiguration class one day.  
  
"Very good Harry! You're already doing it!" Hermione said as Harry uses the shield charm.  
  
"Yeah!" Ron cheered.  
  
"Well...if it hadn't for you two, maybe I wasn't able to do it at all." Harry said.  
  
"Well, that was nothing really! Anyways, we still need to eat breakfast you know...I think it's the end of the lesson for this morning." Hermione said as she levitates the things that they had been throwing at Harry.  
  
"Yeah! I'm starving already!" Ron said.  
  
"Are you coming Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"No... you go on... I'll just catch up okay?" Hermione said as she puts everything at their proper places.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Down in the Great Hall  
  
"Um... Harry, don't you think Hermione is taking quite a while now?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
An idea struck Harry. "Hey, why don't you just find her? And bring some of these," Harry handed out some sandwiches, "so that if ever she was up to her 'spew' thing again, at least she could eat some breakfast."  
  
"Yeah, sure...thanks Harry."  
  
By the Marble Staircase  
  
Gosh...I am so hungry already. And then my back hurts too! Stupid Peeves! He shouldn't have pulled the carpet under me! Hermione raged as she rubs her butt in pain.  
  
"Hermione! There you are!" Ron called out across the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing here?" Hermione said as she walks toward Ron.  
  
"Well, I thought...well actually Harry and I thought that you had already headed off to our Common Room to bully yourself about the spe—I mean the S.P.E.W. again that I brought some sandwiches...so that...you could eat some..." Ron trailed off as a thought was dawning on him.  
  
"Oh...that's nice of you..."  
  
"By the way...um...would you like for a walk?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"I'd love to" Hermione said.  
  
"Great!" Ron said. At least no one could interrupt us...Ron said to himself.  
  
As the two walks around the lake eating their sandwiches quietly, Hermione hadn't notice Ron looking at her as though she was only the thing that is surrounding him.  
  
"Um... Ron, do you want to sit for a while?" Hermione suggested as she throws the last piece of her sandwich.  
  
"Sure! I'll be glad to." Ron agreed while the Giant Squid's tentacles resurfaced to get the sandwich.  
  
As the two sits under their usual tree, Ron brought up the subject about the night he had told Hermione his feelings for her.  
  
"Oh...THAT!" Hermione said.  
  
"So have you thought about it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well...honestly speaking? Yes..." Hermione said while she looks at Ron, blushing furiously.  
  
"So what do you say about the things that I had told you?"  
  
"Um...well..." Hermione stammered trying to choose her words carefully.  
  
"Yes?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione thoughtfully in the eye that made Hermione wish to melt on the spot.  
  
"Well... to tell you the truth? Well... actually, I really DO love you...and its been years since I felt something for you...though I was just afraid of rejection that I didn't even tried to show it to you openly but in only small ways possible..." Hermione admitted. "And remember in the Yule Ball? Well, I was really hurt when you kept on insisting that I like Krum that I lost my temper and got so mad at you that I almost told you what I really feel for you in our row in the common room."  
  
She does love me! I can't believe it! She really does love me! Ron thought ecstatically to himself that she looked at Hermione more meaningfully and Hermione who, in turn, looked at him in a very passionate way.  
  
Then after moments of looking at each other, Ron cupped Hermione's cheek gently and slowly he leaned forward to kiss Hermione, while Hermione in turn closed her eye as their lips met gently.  
  
"I really love you Hermione..." Ron said.  
  
"I love you too..." Hermione replied.  
  
-(But no matter all these doubts:  
  
-I believe that love is not a matter of reflex,  
  
-time, space, differences:  
  
-I take you for who you are  
  
-and though outwardly  
  
-you may think we're worlds apart,  
  
-deep within your loving heart  
  
-I know you believe-  
  
-we are not so unlike  
  
A/N: I know! I know... it was just a gentle ending...and that the poem was inserted in the end...hehehe...well...I hope you enjoyed it...and sorry for those people who thought that the kiss was quite not detailed because I never experienced it even though I'm already turning 17 next year...so I'm really sorry but then I just left it as simple as I can. Give out some reviews okay? Please? If you wanted a sequel...well...it's up to you! And thanks for reading my story! I really appreciate it! Maraming Salamat! Or in English, thank you!ü 


End file.
